Seven Days in Richass's Life
by Fuyukichi
Summary: Between revolution and maid, and between love and death, for sure, Richard and Asbel's life is busy. [Richass Week prompts] Rated T for safe.
1. Devotion

_First Day of Richass Week: Devotion. I hope that you'll like it!_

_Thanks to Fjerilhaiva who beta-readed it!_

_**Disclaimer:** Tales of Graces belongs to Bandai Namco_

* * *

"I swear on my sword that I will protect you. "

Richard smiled when he saw the resolution on his best friend's face. Nothing had changed since the first time the man had said that. When was it already? He remembered. It was when they wanted to take back Windor, just before Lambda woke up. And Asbel had been true to his words: until the end, he had followed him to save him from his own darkness, and he had saved Lambda too. No matter what, Richard wouldn't be able to pay him back for what he had done for him. He was lucky to have such a friend.

But this time, it wasn't to save him from his darkness, or to save Lambda. It was a different time, twenty years later. He had done his best but yet, his people were angry with him. They were tired of a kingdom, they wanted a republic. More freedom, more rights. They were pissed off by nobles. He had done his best but it wasn't enough. It was called a 'revolution' and Richard wouldn't go against it, but he wouldn't let himself die neither.

"Richard! There!"

Richard nodded and followed his best friend. Fortunately, he didn't have any family. His only family was Asbel, Sophie and their friends. They were the only ones who understood him. He was so lucky to have them. Asbel was always there when he had problems. When he had heard about the rumors about a revolution, he had taken the first boat and met him. Since this day, he had claimed strongly that he would protect him, no matter what. And again, he had been true to his words.

They entered a secret passage and together, without looking back, they started running. Only their footsteps could be heard, and Richard thought for a while that they were alone and that they were safe. But it was only an illusion as they met some knights in front of them, blocking the road.

"Stop now! You're not the king anymore!" One of them said, and Richard saw Asbel taking his sword from its sheath.

"Asbel!" Richard warned.

"I know!"

And then, whereas the knights were trying to catch them, Asbel gave them a sheath punch while Richard knocked them out with the rapier handle. Then they left the knocked men and continued their way. They met knights again and again, as well as people like peasants and else and every time, they knocked them out instead of killing them. Richard didn't want to kill them; even if they made a revolution, he couldn't want to kill them. He had been king for twenty years, he had listened to them, he had tried to content them…It wasn't sufficient.

They left the secret passage, arriving at the Catacomb. It was like they were linked to this place, and perhaps it was true. Everything for them had begun there, after all. They arrived at the Catacomb's entrance where they met Cheria who was waiting for them with clothes.

"Put that." She said and, silently, they changed.

Now, they were wearing clothes that would allow them to blend in with the crowd and soon enough, they were able to take a boat with other passengers – especially women and children – who wanted to leave until everything calmed down.

Eventually, after hours, they arrived at the Lhant manor where they were greeted by Sophie, and Cheria and Asbel's children.

"Are you sure you are fine with that, Asbel? If the people know that I am here…"

"Don't worry for that, Richard! I told you, I'll protect you no matter what. I'll be your sword."

"And nobody in Lhant will betray you." Cheria continued.

Asbel's devotion scared him sometimes. He wondered if Asbel thought about the consequence of him being there, but he knew that he had talked a lot with Cheria and the people from Lhant. If Richard thought that he would annoy the peaceful city, then he would hide in Strahta or Fendel, where nobody knew him.

"Richard is going to live with us?" Sophie asked with a soft smile on her lips.

The Lord of Lhant nodded and her smile grew bigger. Richard was scared by his devotion, but he was really happy to have a best friend like him. Richard would entrust his life to Asbel.


	2. Comfort

_Second day of Richass Week! Comfort!_

_**Disclaimer:** Tales of Graces doesn't belong to me._

* * *

Richard didn't know how to help him. Beside him, sitting on the bed, Asbel had his head between his hands, crying, and Richard didn't know what to do. In front of them, lying on another bed, Kerri Lhant was sleeping for the eternity. She died of a rare disease and even though they did all their best, even though that Richard helped the family to pay the aids and the research, the woman died peacefully during the night, two days ago. When Richard had received the letter, he had come to Lhant as soon as possible.

And now, he was beside his best friend, not knowing what to do. He didn't have time to mourn for his father or his uncle and, in any case, he wasn't that close with them. Of course, he loved his father, but when he had died, he didn't have time to cry. But now, it was different.

Even though they didn't agree over a lot of thing – especially about that wedding problem – Asbel had a strong link with his mother. Asbel wasn't there when his father had died, and he had always deplored it; now, even if he had been there for his mother, he hadn't been able to help her.

"Asbel…" Richard said softly.

The young Lord looked at him, with his reddish eyes, and it panged the king of Windor. He didn't like seeing Asbel like that; to tell the truth, it was the first time he saw him like that. He took his best friend in his arms and spoke softly.

"It's okay…Everything will be fine."

"How can it be fine when she won't be by my side anymore?" Asbel shivered and Richard closed his eyes.

How could he comfort him? He didn't know how to act, what to say. He could only be by his sides during these rough days. It wasn't a big thing, but at least, he could do it.

"It's fine. She wouldn't have wanted to see you crying, Asbel."

"How can you know?"

"Because she's your mother, and she doesn't want to see his sons sad because of her. She wants to see her children being happy. It's all that she wants."

To tell the truth, Richard wasn't convinced himself. It was true, Kerri loved her sons more than anything, but he didn't know if this kind of sentences could help his friend.

"It's better like that, huh…? She isn't in pain anymore…"

Richard lowered his eyes. He had heard that during her last days, Kerri had been in a big pain, and he knew that Asbel hadn't liked to see her in this state. It was probably better, now.

"Now, she's with your father, and they protect Hubert and you from where they are."

Asbel looked at his friend, tired, and nodded. Richard smiled shyly and hugged the young man. He couldn't understand Asbel's feeling; or at least a little bit, and he wasn't the best to comfort him. But he could be by his side during this rough moment.


	3. Longing

_Richass Week Day 03: Longing. I hope you'll enjoy it!_

_**Disclaimer:** Tales of Graces belongs to Bandai Namco._

* * *

At first, Asbel thought that everything was a big dream, but when he saw Richard lying by his side, sleeping softly, he knew it wasn't. He sighed and looked around. They were at the castle and, after a big conversation they fell asleep on the king's bed. Fortunately, none of the maids saw them, or so he hoped.

He rubbed his temple, wondering what to do now. To his surprise, Richard had confessed to him and, in return, Asbel had done so too. He had seen that Richard hadn't believed him; he was sure that Richard had thought that he had misunderstood it. That's why he had taken the first step, in front of Richard's room. The last night had been a surprising one and even now, it was hard to believe it.

"_**I told you…**_**" **A half-awoken voice said inside his mind.

"Yeah…Thank you, Lambda."

Lambda had told him that Richard was longing for him as well as he did, but Asbel didn't want to believe him. Even if he trusted Lambda, he wasn't sure that he was the best regarding love feelings. Yet, he knew and it was thanks to him.

Since how many years had he have feelings for Richard? He didn't know, but he understood that the way he had acted when Lambda had taken Richard's mind and body, it wasn't completely friendship. It had taken him three years to understand that; yet it would have been longer if Lambda hadn't tried to convince him.

Asbel looked back at Richard and he couldn't help but smile when he saw his beautiful face. He touched his cheeks with his fingernails and next he took one lock of his blond hair. It was soft, as soft as the king himself. Even if he had let Lambda taking his body, deep inside him, Richard had always been soft. At least with his dearest friend and Asbel knew that they were a few. He was one of them, at least.

The king was sleeping with a little smile and Asbel wondered what he was dreaming about. He wanted to know everything of Richard. He wanted to be by his side forever. He wanted to know his fears, the object of his joy, what he loved, what he hated, what he wanted. He wanted his mind as well as his body. The first time he had thought that, he had thought that he was a bad man, becoming like Lambda. Wanting the mind and the body of his best friend was something unreal to Asbel's eyes. But then, one night, alone in his bed, he discovered something else just by thinking about Richard in the dirty way and he had known.

At first, he found himself dirty; but then his mind – and Lambda – kept trying to bother him every day and night. During the day, he thought about Richard, the way he laughed, the way he talked and walked, everything he loved about him; and the night, all his dirties thoughts came and he couldn't help but feel desire for his best friend. He understood that it wasn't something bad. It was love and love was a good feeling. But what if his best friend knew about it? He didn't need to know, Asbel had thought, and so he tried his best to hide it.

But of course, it was without counting on Lambda. And it was fate that Lambda was there because thanks to him, he had Richard. Of course, he had to share him with the people of Windor, but deep inside him, Asbel knew that Richard would give him his true love, and it was all he needed.


	4. Confession

_Richass Week Day 04: Confession_

_**Disclaimer:** Tales of Graces belongs to Namco~_

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Richard?"

Richard raised his eyes from his papers, looking at the man in front of him. His heart began to run; as always, Asbel was beautiful. His soft hair, his beautiful blue and purple – it suited him a lot! – eyes, well shaped body…Especially his well shaped body. _Wait, no. It's dangerous to go there, _Richard thought, shaking his head.

"Richard?"

"I'm sorry Asbel, I was thinking about an important matter." It wasn't a lie. Asbel's body was an important matter for him, after all. "Yes, I wanted to see you." He continued.

The Lord of Lhant tilted his head and the king stood up, coming close to him. When he found himself in front of his best friend, he began panicking but he tried his best not to show it. He wanted to tell Asbel but he couldn't. Not like that. He shook his head, not noticing that Asbel had frowned, worried. _Be __courageous__, __Richard. It's now or never. _

The King of Windor gathered his courage and without a fail, he said:

"Do you want to have dinner with me, tonight?"

Wait, it wasn't what he wanted to say! Why did he ask that when he just wanted to tell his best friend about everything?

"Hm…Okay."

Asbel looked totally confused, looking at him with worried eyes and Richard avoided them. After a little while, the Lord asked softly:

"Is that all…?"

"Yes."

His brows furrowed.

"Are you alright?"

"What?"

"You're acting strangely."

It was Richard's turn to tilt his head. He needed to make Asbel believe that everything was fine. Fortunately, Cheria was right: Asbel was a little bit too dense.

"What do you mean? Everything is fine."

"Sure?"

"Yes."

Asbel smiled and Richard laughed inside.

"Okay, then, I'll see you tonight."

"Yes, thank you Asbel. And sorry to have bothered you."

"Don't worry. Anything for you!"

After that, Asbel bowed and left the room before Richard had the time to scold him. How many times did he tell him not to bow? That man…! Richard sighed and sat down in front of his desk. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temple. He had totally failed now, but tonight, he would have another chance.

He would definitively confess to his best friend!

The surroundings were lovely. They were having dinner in the garden, surrounded by the roses, the lilies and all the other flowers that could bloom there. Light was provided by the moon and the stars, and also the candlestick in the middle of the table. They were sitting face to face, a big smile on Asbel's lips, and a shy one on Richard's lips.

The King wondered how he would confess to Asbel; he didn't think that it would be so difficult to start the conversation. He sighed – something that Asbel didn't miss – and took a bit of his wine.

"Is there a problem?" Asbel asked suddenly.

Richard took his time, enjoying the taste of the wine and when he felt ready, he began:

"I have to tell you something."

Instantly, he saw worries in Asbel's eyes. It wasn't the best way to start a conversation.

"What?"

He knew that in his mind, Asbel was thinking of every possibility, and especially bad ones. In Richard case, he was wondering what was the best way he could confess. Knowing Asbel, it would be better to be direct.

"It's not something bad, don't worry."

_Or rather, it could be bad according to your own feelings…,_ Richard thought.

"Richard? I'm more scared now."

"I love you."

There. He had said it. Asbel blinked a lot and Richard drank all his wine glass to hide his embarrassment. Silence surrounded them for around two minutes until Asbel spoke:

"I love you too, Richard."

The king dropped his glass, and it broke against the ground. In front of him, the Lord of Lhant had a big smile. Had he heard well? Had Asbel really said what he had heard?

"Really…?" He asked in disbelief, pouring wine in another glass. He would ask maids to clean the broken one.

"Of course! I love you since our childhood!"

"I see."

Richard sighed and took another sip of wine. He knew it. Asbel misunderstood it. He gave up. Even if Asbel had answered favourably to his feelings, it wouldn't have been useless. He was the king of Windor and he could only have a wife, not a husband. He knew it since the beginning, of course, but he wanted to try with Asbel, at least, even secretly.

They finished their dinner, talking about things and other and when it was near midnight, they finally decided to enter the castle. They were side by side, walking silently. And then, Richard felt it: Asbel had taken his hand and now, their fingers were intertwined. Richard blushed whereas his heart was beating quickly against his chest. What was happening? Was he dreaming? He had his answer soon, when they arrived in front of his bedroom. Without a word, Asbel leaned towards him and kissed him. At first, Richard was too shocked but next, he answered the kiss. When they separated, they smiled to each other and the king had never felt so happy since a long time, since his first meeting with Asbel and Sophie, to tell the truth.

Eventually, Asbel wasn't as dense as Cheria thought.


	5. Fear

_Richass Week Day 05: Fear_

_**Disclaimer:** Tales of Graces belongs to Bandai Namco_

_**Warning:** Crack and a little bit OoC, I think...It's the only idea that came in mind haha XD_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Asbel wasn't an easily scared man. Younger, he was the one who scared the others and not the contrary. Of course, he was scared sometimes: like the day when Lambda took Richard, or the day he thought that Richard had died. But it was rare. But miracle could happen and in this summer day, it happened.

It was a sunny day and Asbel and Richard were sitting on a bench, in the garden. They were talking about a lot of thing and especially about the last travel they did with their friends. It had been a travel at the beach and it had been really funny. They didn't know that Hubert could run so fast, especially when Pascal was following him with Mecha Asbel. "It's for training", she had said. The best friends couldn't help but think that it was more than that.

Then, suddenly, a maid appeared. She had beautiful black hair and her eyes were crimson. She was a beautiful woman, always smiling, always pleasing. But, unfortunately, it wasn't Asbel's opinion. His eyes opened wide when he saw her but nobody noticed it.

"Is there a problem, Lucina?"

"Not really, Your Highness. I just want to know what Lord Asbel and His Highness want for dinner." She answered with a soft voice.

Asbel shivered. That gave him goose bumps, but nobody noticed.

"I don't know…Asbel, what do you want?" No answer. "Asbel?"

Again, Asbel didn't answer. He was paralyzed. Richard blinked but then shrugged and answered something to the maid, probably searching for a reaction. Asbel heard "curry" but strangely, he didn't react. Lucina bowed and glanced at the young lord before leaving the two men. When she was out of his sight, he felt relieved.

"Asbel? Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry, Richard, but she gives me goose bumps."

"This story again? I told you, it's a misunderstanding."

"A misunderstanding?" Asbel repeated doubtfully. "Seeing her in front of my room, a cat in one hand and a big knife in the other are misunderstandings!?"

"Yes." Then, seeing the strange look on Asbel's face, Richard continued: "She already explained us: she was cooking when the cat has appeared in the kitchen. She has caught him and has left the kitchen to put him in my room as it is my cat. And she has just forgotten to leave the knife on the table; and as you know, your room is just beside mine."

"She was cooking at one o'clock in the morning!? I'm sorry but for me, she was going to kill Richass and me!"

Richard raised his eyes and sighed of disbelief.

"Asbel, you…No, forget it. I give up."

Asbel pouted and after minutes of silence, they began a new conversation. Then, when they began to talk about food – how did they get on this topic? -, Asbel asked:

"What is there for dinner?"

"Curry." Then, with a smile on his lips, he continued: "Made by Lucina."

Asbel turned pale and Richard laughed. There was nothing funny. He didn't want to eat a curry made by that maid! What if she had put poison in his plate? He shook his head before standing up.

"Asbel?"

"I'm sorry, I can't. I'll eat in town."

"What? Asbel!"

But the young Lord of Lhant was already leaving, running for his life. He didn't want to die because of a poisoned curry.


	6. Redemption

_Richass Week Day 06: Redemption_

_**Disclaimer:** Tales of Graces doesn't belong to me._

* * *

It was difficult but he wouldn't give up. It was because of him if they were there and he would destroy them until the last one. Even if it meant he had to die. He wasn't scared. Taking a long breath, Richard used a spell and destroyed the Lambda's monster in front of him. "Richard, take care!" He heard Asbel's voice.

He did a u-turn but at the same time, he was attacked by one of Lambda's monsters.

"Richard!"

His eyes opened wide and he stumbled before collapsing, a hand on his bloody wound. He heard hasty footsteps and he knew it was Asbel when he heard him cursing the monster. Seconds later, Asbel appeared in front of him, looking at him with worried eyes.

Richard tried to smile and to say something, but Asbel shut him up.

"Don't talk, Richard. We'll heal you." Asbel's voice shivered as if he wasn't sure of what he had just said.

Richard shook his head slowly.

"It's my repentance." He replied with a little smile. "It's for all I did these past few months."

"Don't say nonsense!" Asbel exclaimed angrily.

Richard's vision became blurred and he knew it would be the end soon. So, in a whisper, he said:

"I'm sorry for every thing I did."

"Shut up! Don't speak like you're going to die. You won't die!" Was the answer.

The King laughed a little but stopped soon as his wound hurt him. Even if he could talk less and less, he wasn't scared. He could feel Asbel by his side and, to tell the truth, he was glad. He could have died sooner but he had the chance to be by Asbel's side for a few more months. Now, he was going to atone for his sins. He was going to die and yet, he wasn't scared, because he would die in Asbel's arms.

"Richard? Richard! Don't close your eyes! Cheria is near!"

Asbel's voice was distant. Another voice spoke, and Richard wasn't sure of whom it was. After that, he sank in the dark.

When he woke up, he wondered where he was. It took him a long time to understand that he was lying on a bed. He wanted to sit down but a big pain on his stomach stopped him. Then, he sighed and slowly turned his head.

Beside the bed, there was Asbel, sleeping on a chair. He seemed worried in his sleep and it was probably of his fault. What happened already? Oh yes, he had been attacked by a monster. Richard closed his eyes. Finally, he didn't have atoned for his sins. When would he be able to do it?

Richard opened his eyes and looked at Asbel. The young Lord moved a little and stretched before looking back at him. Then, in a whisper, he said:

"Richard…?"

Richard put a little smile on his lips and suddenly, he felt Asbel's body against his, his arms around the king's neck.

"Asbel?"

"I was so scared! You idiot!"

Richard wanted to answer him but words didn't come out. He was too astonished by Asbel's sudden behavior.

"Don't even say that you have to atone for what you did again!"

Asbel looked totally angry and Richard didn't dare to answer. He wasn't sure that it was a good idea.

"You're atoning already, right? By helping with Lambda's monsters! So, you can't say that your death is your repentance! You can't! I won't accept it!"

Richard was at lack of words. He didn't think that Asbel was going to scold him, and especially after he had woke up. Maybe it would have been better if he had acted as a sleeping man.

"I…Understood."

He didn't want to argue with Asbel, not in his state. But he was glad too, after all. Someone cared for him even after everything he had done. Well, it wasn't someone, it was Asbel, and he was the most confident man in this world. And, after all, he had followed him until another world to rescue him. Richard smiled. He was lucky to have such a best friend.

"Thank you Asbel."


	7. PastFuture

_Richass Week Day 06: Past/Future_

_**Disclaimer:** Tales of Graces belongs to Bandai Namco_

_It's the shorter...But I hope you'll enjoy it!_

* * *

In the past, Asbel and Richard had been friend. At first, it had been difficult but after some adventures, their friendship had become true. Even when they had'nt seen each other for seven years, their friendship had stayed strong. They had fought against the adversity with all their will, together. Even when Lambda had taken over Richard's mind, they had fought together and, in the end, they had saved the world and Lambda and Richard.

Now, lying on the bed, Asbel looked at a sleeping Richard and he couldn't help but smile. Even if their path had been different, they were together right now. Nothing and no one couldn't stop them; nothing and no one could stand between them; between their loves. Of course, there were highs and downs, it was normal, but every time, they finished together.

Asbel's smile grew bigger and he leaned towards the king to kiss him on his lips. Richard woke up and looked at him, half-asleep.

"I didn't want to wake you up. You can go back to sleep, it's only two in the morning."

Richard babbled something that Asbel didn't understand and fell asleep soon. The Lord of Lhant chuckled and put his hand on Richard's one. He saw his lover smiling and he was happy.

In the past, their bond was strong but Asbel knew that in the future, it would be stronger. And nobody would be able to cut this strong and beautiful bond.

Then, Asbel closed his eyes and sank in a peaceful sleep.

* * *

_There is an extra day, but it will be a multi-chapter. It will have her own space; and it will probably be in "cross-over"._


End file.
